elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle for Windhelm
Bug during the battle with Ulfric and Galmar, both enemies are still tagged as essential, and both of your allies just stand around after making their pre-fight speech. If this happens, you are stuck in the Palace of Kings with two unkillable enemies and two NPCs. Loading an earlier save does not prevent this from happening, and the console doesn't help either. There is no known fix for this bug. *FIX - problem can be solved via console. To make Ulfric and Galmar killable, type (without quotes): "setessential 0001414D 0" (that's for Ulfric) and "setessential 00014128 0" (for Galmar). That will make them mortal and quest will be completed. - This 'fix' does not work. I edited out a bit of a bug report. It mentioned the Jarls of Riften and Markarth being present in the Palace of Kings. This is not a bug and happens after Unending Season as they have both been replaced. Damage to the city after the battle? Like in Whiterun where a few houses and the area around the Gildergleam are permanently damaged after it's battle and the well near the market in Solitude after the Battle for Solitude, what changes (damage-wise) are made to Windhelm after killing Ulfric? Dovahfeyn (talk) 07:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Docks subsection After I completed this quest and went to the docks, a new marker showed up called Windhelm Docks. I've already added this to the trivia but should a page be created for this ? --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 20:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 13:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Help about ps3 bug How can i fix this bug on ps3? "during the battle with Ulfric and Galmar, both enemies are still tagged as essential, and both of your allies just stand around after making their pre-fight speech. If this happens, you are stuck in the Palace of Kings with two unkillable enemies and two NPCs. Loading an earlier save does not prevent this from happening, and the console doesn't help either. There is no known fix for this bug." I have tried loading over and over.Any solutions please?It makes me mad! edit:sorry it was my first post and i didn't notice.so can i load the game before i enter the palace and continue with other quests until the release of a new patch?thanks for your help mate [[User:Kamennos|Kamennos] (talk) 22:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC)kamennosKamennos (talk) 22:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :First, sign your posts with ~~~~. Second, like that bug says, it cannot be fixed. You will just have to wait until a patch is released and reload from before you did this quest. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 21:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Possible bug on 360. I've done the Battle for Windhelm three times, each time, if you don't progress with the mission and hang around killing the Stormcloak soldiers, eventually the enemies start spawning under the map and will confuse the AI, with some of the glitched enemies being able to shoot you through the map. I'm just wondering if any other platforms have had this experience? Exilninja (talk) 14:42, February 25, 2015 (UTC)